This invention relates to a connector for use in connecting a flat connection object with a circuit board. As the flat connection object, use is made of an FPC (flexible printed circuit), an FFC (flexible flat cable), or the like.
In the manner known in the art, a recent computer uses a signal of a high frequency which is transmitted through a flat connection object and a connector for connecting the flat connection object. This results in externally emitting components of the high frequency as electric waves from the computer. The electric waves cause a noise in each of electric or electronic equipments surrounding the computer. In order to prevent the electric waves from being emitted, the recent computer is provided with metallic shield structure collectively covering various parts which are included in the recent computer. With this structure, the metallic shield structure becomes complicated to result in raising manufacturing cost of the recent computer.
In addition, it is preferable to provide the flat connection object with shield structure which is connected through the connector to a circuit board to electromagnetically shield the flat connection object. In this event, the connector must be provided with particular structure which is used in connecting the flat connection object with the circuit board. With this structure, the connector becomes complicated to result in raising its manufacturing cost.